User blog:CCIInc/Goofballs jobs open!
Hey, there's a bunch of job openings for Goofballs, listed below. If you want to do something to help production of this film, or just to make it happen quicker and easier, then sign up! This is supposed to be a community-based film anyways, "in affiliation with SBFW". A lot of stuff already is directly from the users (music by myself, DPX and IRmjii for example) and I really want this to be an original thing. A film needs a crew, and every addition to that crew is better. Jobs available: *'Writer (1):' We seriously need another writer. Chris and I can't handle the film on our own – we're missing that special part that makes the script well enough to not have to revise or even completely restart. There's also a lot of unavailability, where Chris isn't able to get on or we both have writer's block. We didn't make the finish-script-by-end-of-2014 goal, and it's just gonna be even longer for us 2 alone to come up with a script that works in time for a November release. *'Script Revision and Clean-up (2):' No script is perfect. When we've finished the script, there's probably gonna be a lot of "needs revision" or sloppy parts that could be made better or jokes that drag on too long or should just be left out all-together. The script revision/clean-up people would work along with the main writers to ensure that the script is the best possible. *'Script Check (1):' After revision and clean-up, someone needs to read through the script word-for-word as if they were watching it on the big screen to make sure everything makes sense, there's no plot holes, etc. This would also involve some proof-reading and sending off notes to the writers to quickly check and fix things. *'Gag Writer/Gag Check (2):' It's a comedy film, so there's gonna be gags and jokes inserted. We need someone to look over and make sure the gags don't cause conflict with the story or character arcs, and to make sure it's worth enough to leave it in – there's no use in wasting screen time. This gag checker could also write some gags to insert at perfect moments, or just give some funny insight to the writers overall. *'Associate Producer (1):' We could always use another person to look over the film, suggest ideas and make decisions that can be discussed with the other producers and writers. The writers would probably have the final say on everything, though. *'Storyboard Director (1):' Once the script is written, a rough storyboard will be made based on the storyboard director's suggestions and ideas on how a character should look, what should be going on in the background, etc. This storyboard will be what's used as a reference for animation, so the director's an important job, since they would essentially handle how everything visually looks on-screen. *'Storyboard Artist (1):' Not a priority at the moment, but I probably won't be able to handle all of the panels myself. I could always use another artist to really capture an idea into a drawing. For this job, I'm really looking for someone like William, but anyone who's got an artistic bone in their body is encouraged. *'Final Check (1):' Obviously, this won't be needed for a while, but before post-production and the final cut, the final checker will watch the film from start to end and watch out for things like pops and cuts in the animation, rough movement, sound bugs/clipping, etc. *'Music (any):' Anyone who's into making music is highly encouraged to write a song or input a song they've made in the past for the film's soundtrack, which has a chance of making it into the final film. Note that every song submitted will make it into the actual soundtrack, which will be listed and available for free download on the official site. Yay for free publicity! *'Sound effects (any):' Most of the sound effects I'll be recording myself, or getting from professional sound kits, but if you've got a ruler with a good swipe sound or anything that could be used in the film, recording and submitting is highly encouraged. A complete sound guide for self-recording (the same guide that will be used for voice actors who will be recording their own lines) will be posted soon, and should be followed. *'Voice actors (any):' Speaking of voice actors, it's still highly encouraged to audition for a role. The cast list is nowhere near final, regardless of the fact that we already have way more voice actors than we need. Cameo and background roles are definitely available, and we still haven't finalized main characters even. We're hoping to get a set character list in a few weeks, which I'll post with a brief description of each character for auditions. *'Anything else (any):' If you have anything else at all in mind that you can do for the film, definitely comment below or tell me. Any help towards making the film happen is highly encouraged. Contact *'Leave a comment below' to quickly sign up for a job. I'll definitely try to reply back as soon as possible with more details. *'Email Exhilaration Animation' as a more formal and communicative way: contact@exhilarationanimation.com *'Tweet me' for a less formal but communicative way: @h_ckseventsetoh *'Leave a message on my talk page' as another quick way to sign up. I'll also definitely try to reply back as soon as possible here. Again, any help is appreciated and highly encouraged. It's all about the community, and the community's what's going to make this happen. Let's do this. Category:Blog posts Category:Movies